The Huntress
by RebeccalewisxxABC
Summary: Bella Cullen and Edward Cullen are having a baby a misunderstanding happens with the baby scan. Bella and Edward want to know what the baby is a girl or a boy. They ask and the doctor replies "vampire" what will happen to the baby?
1. Chapter 1 Painfull Night

**The Huntress**

Alice walked forward.

" Bella, are you okay now?" She asked.

" Yes, Im fine." I replied.

**Chapter 1 Painfull Night.**

(Bella's point of view)

" Edward, it hurts." I said.

" It will do, it always hurts when you get changed." Edward replied.

" It's been two hours! Why won't the pain stop?" I said.

" It will soon, very soon now."

I was pregnant for the first time so I had to get changed into a vampire or my baby would be week. Because my husband is a vampire I need to be one too. When I give birth my babywill be an original.

" Ouch!" I screamed.

" What's up, where is the pain?" Alice asked.

" On my neck, gums and head!" I screamed. Emmett and Edward carried me upstairs to my bedroom. They placed me on the bed and told me to try and sleep. I tried while Edward and Alice, my sister in law, were by my bedside. I really couldn't get to sleep at 7.00pm at night. Well I was tired but I couldn't fall asleep. Eventually I fell asleep. Edward and Alice ran at vampire speed back downstairs.

" How is she?" Carlsile asked.

" It's hard for her but, she will cope." Edward sleepily replied. Edward flew back upstairs and opend my door to see if I was okay. He shut it again and walked into his study in the next room. I woke up and crawled out of bed. I looked at the time 12.28 am. I picked up my glass of water from my bedside table and quickly drank it. I flung myself back on my warm, soft bed and coverd the blanked over my head. I fell asleep, then awoke two hours later.

I looked around Edward was asleep beside me my flowers were nearly dead and my picture of Charlie and Renee had fallen down.

I flung my head on my pillow and in no time i was asleep again


	2. Chapter 2 Second Scan

**Chapter 2 Second Scan.**

I woke up in the morning at ten o'clock. I pulled myself of the bed and pulled my dressing gown over my body. I slipped my slippers on and walked down the stairs. Today I felt diffrent. Maybe I was compleatly changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, all I could notice that was diffrent was my bump. It had gotten bigger over night.

I looked at the calender and spotted what day it was, my second scan. I jumped for joy and ran to Alice.

" I want you to come with me to get my scan. I am finding out what it is, today. They told me they will be able to tell my early. I don't know why." I babbled.

" OMG! Of corse I will come!" She screamed. " My little niece or nephew, I can't wait! Is Edward coming?" Alice asked.

" Yes, my husband is going to see his baby!" I cried.

We got ready to go to the hospital. We drove to the hospital in five minutes. While we were on our way. Edward told me I was compleatly changed. I was really excited. My baby would be healthy! I knew I was having just one baby it was on my twleve week scan. We signed in and waited for five minutes. I lay down on the chair and looked at the board.

" I am sorry on your last scan I told you that you were having one baby. On this scan it apears there are two babies! Im sorry for the misunderstanding." My doctor said.

" It's okay, thats GREAT news. You told me on the phone I would be able to find out early what my baby is, well babies. Can you tell me or do I have to wait for my other scan?" I asked.

" I can tell you now. Well you have one baby boy and one... Ermm Im sorry I will be with you in a moment." The doctor ran out.

" What's going on?" I asked Edward. As Edward was about to aswer two doctor's came in.

" Let's see what your other baby is then." The man looked at the board and told me.

" One boy and one..._vampire? _Im sorry but that says _vampire_." The other doctor told me. I looked at Edward and Alice and a scared look lay upon my face.

" There going to find out, arn't they?" I whisperd.

" Yes, probably" Edward replied.

After about two minutes several doctors where in the room. They all looked confused. They asked who the Farther was, I told them it was Edward. They wanted to do some tests on Edward, he made his vampire powers not show on the tests. They assumed it was a misunderstanding. They cleared it all up and started again. It was the same results. Baby boy and baby vampire. I started to cry I didn't like a lot of fuss around me. Also I was claustrophobic. Everyone was crowdidng around me Edward and Alice were trying to get infround of them so they could make sure I was okay. The doctors wouldn't get out of the way.

" GET OUT THE WAY!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me and moved. " Edward and Alice you come here so you can protects me." I cried. Edward and Alice walked forward and hesitated.

" Bella are you okay now?" Alice asked.

" Yes, Im fine." I replied.

A doctor poked a needle in my arm, very sharp, it started to bleed. Edward made sure that nothing would come up about us. I looked at Edward and kissed his blood red lips. I told Alice to text Carlsile (Dad in law) and all of us Cullens also Charlie (Dad.) Alice texted away and told them to come quick maybe they could sort it out. Carlsile was only thirty seconds away because he worked in the hospital he ran at vampire speed down to our room and told the other doctors to get out. Carlsile kissed my cheek and asked what happend. We told him and he was shocked.

" There has never been a scan that says " vampire "on it." Carlsile said. Charlie knocked on the door and came in, he held me tight. Charlie knew about vampires I had to tell him. He didn't looked shocked that's a suprise.

" Vampire?" He asked.

" Yep!" I replied. Suddenly everyone who Alice told to come was here. They looked at the scan photos of my babies and looked at me with excited faces.

" We can't wait!" They all said.


	3. Chapter 3 Jacob

**Chapter 3 Jacob**

I ran up to Jacob and cuddled into his muscly chest.

" It's good to see you!" I cried.

" It's good to see you too!" He yelled. " Dad! Guess who's here!" Jacob cried.

" It's not my Bella is it?" Billy shouted. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

" Great to see you Billy! Okay so I have some news... Im pregnant!" I yelled. Jacob smiled and touched my belly.

" Bella! Thats great!" Jacob roared. He gave my a hug. "How many weeks are you?" He asked.

" Eighteen and three days!" I yelled. Both of them hugged me tight as ever.

" Do you know what your having?" Billy asked.

" Yeah, Im having one boy and well the scan went a bit wierd, the scan came up as a baby vampire." I said.

" That's wierd." Jacob discoverd.

" I can feel it in my bones that it is a girl vampire." I continued. Billy walked away and carried on chopping wood.

" Do you want to stay for dinner?" Jacob asked.

" Yeah, that would be great!" I cried.

Suddenly it started to rain, me and Jacob ran into the house and sat by the fire with a hot chocolate with marshmellows.

" I havn't saw you in ages!" I said.

" It has been a while. But now were all back to normal!" Jacob yelled.

Jacob's brown eyes and dark hair was taking me back to when I dated him. I came back and looked at Jacob, he was leaning forward and pouting his lips; I think he wanted to kiss me! I pulled back and stared in amazement. He looked at me and kissed me on the cheek.

" Your a real good friend, Bella. You know I still have feelings for you but Im happy that your pregnant. I can be the " uncle " and I will be here if you ever need me." Jacob whisperd.

" Jacob, your my best friend I know your here for me, and deep down I probably still have some feelings about you too. But Im with Edward, and It's going to stay like that." I said.

" Remember I have my werewolf powers!" Jacob yelled.

" Yep, I know that, and I have my vampire powers!" I cried.

We stared at the fire and drank our drink.

I texted Alice to tell everyone I was having dinner with Jacob and Billy. Me and Jacob started to make tea. We washed our hands and started to make cuscus. We poured the boiling water into the cuscus and let it cool down. While it was cooling down we chopped up the vegetables. We chopped the tomatoes, red yellow and green onions and other vegetables. Tea was ready in fourty minutes we dished it out and ate it all up. I had the most so I could feed my babies.

That night I drove home and parked up the drive. I walked in the house and looked around. It was quiet, to quiet. I turned the lights on and still nothing. I walked upstaires and into Edwards office. No-one there. I walked into my room and there was Edward and Emmett. They looked at me and told me they had a plan...


	4. Chapter 4 Plan

**Chapter 4 Plan**

I sat down on the bed and listend curfully. I looked at the entrance to my door and Jasper came in.

" If you have a power it will be formed tomorrow. So look out for any signs." Jasper said.

Then Carlsile came in he looked mysterious.

" What is this plan for?" I asked.

" About vampire baby!" Emmett cried.

Now it was all clear.

Everyone came into Edward's and my room. We talked for a while about the plan, but it was going to work!

That night we all went to bed early. We had a busy day ahead of us. I pulled my P.J's up and ran into bed it was a cold night. Suddenly I jumped it was funder and lightning. Perfect time for vampires to play cricket!

I pulled the blanket and pillow over my head, that helped me fall asleep quick. I snuggled against Edward and kissed his goodnight. I looked at the time ten-fifteen pm. I yawned heavily I pressed my head on the pillow and dozed of quickly.

Emmett and Rosalie woke me and Edward up.

" C'mon! Wake up, we have let you sleep in! But now it's time to take them doctors down." Rosalie yelled.

" Ahh!" I screamed. I jumped up and walked into the door. Rosalie looked at me and laughed. She was like that; she didn't like me, I could tell.

Emmett was kind, and gentle he helped me up and carried me down stairs onto the couch. He turned the T.V on and flicked it to my favourite show. I started at the T.V while my belly rumbled.

" Im hungry. I have a thirst that I have never felt before." I told Emmett.

" Your thirsty for blood. Well your going to get blood today!" Emmett cried.

" What do you think my power would be if I get one?" I asked him.

" Ermm... Maybe, no that wouldn't... Got it! Invisibility!" Emmett yelled.

" Really!" My long brown curles twisted while I turned my head towards him. " That would be so cool!" I yelled. I leaped up and walked into the kitchen I made myself two pieces of toast with jam on it yum.

The toast popped out I picked it out and coverd it with jam. I bit into it and made the taste go around my mouth.

After I ate my toast I ran upstairs into my room. I opend my wardrobe and chose casual clothes. I didn't want to look odd going into a hospital with a party dress on. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Carlsile and Rosalie were ready just me and Alice were left to get ready. After we were finshed we all got in our seven seater car and drove off to the hospital.

We started our plan straight away.

We rushed into the hospital and protended I had hurt myself. They put fake blood on me to make it look real.

" I fell down the stairs with a box I didn't hurt my belly just my leg." I protended. The nurse at the desk sent us all in. I had to be carried by Edward into the room. The doctor's that I had for my scan were in the room. Edward erased two of the doctors memories about our family then told them to go out. Jasper done the same with two more doctors and Emmett done the same but with three doctors. Then it was nearly done. We wiped my leg and Edward carried me to make it look real. When we walked past the ladie at the desk I erased her memory. Every vampire can erase minds.

Edward put me down and then we all looked at eachother and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5 Third Scan

**Chapter 5 Third Scan**

I walked to the study and grabbed a piece of paper. I started to wright basic facts about myself.

Full name... Bella Renne Cullen,

Married to Edward Cullen,

Age... Twenty,

Children... Thirty weeks pregnant and

Sisters and brothers... Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I took the paper into my room wrote the date 2010 and folded it up then popped it into my draw. I walked downstairs and help my belly, it was time for my third scan...

I drove off to the hospital with Rose (Rosalie) she had become nicer past week or so. We walked in to the room and sat down. Rose made sure that nothing would come up about us. The doctor slid the cream on my belly he spotted my babies. " One boy and one girl." he said. " There just fine." He anounced.

We walked out of the room when I fell on my stomach. The floor was wet and no wet sign there. Rose pulled me of the floor I had really hurt my belly. Three docters came rushing over.

" Im pregnent!" I screamed. " Ouch!" I roared. Rose texted Carlsile and Edward. Carlsile came quick; Edward was five minutes. I was taken into a room and checked, I was okay. Edward came and took me home. Rose drove my car and met us at the house.

" Because you have hurt yourself, you will have to drink blood. Human blood." Edward announced.

" What! Thats a bit soon. I will have to decide about that one." I yelled.

I grabbed the frount door keys and opend the door and walked off. I made myself somthing to eat then walked upstaires and thought about my decition. Thoughts were running through my head, it was really hard. I ended up texting Alice who was out on a training corse to work in a nursery. I wrote what had happend and then lay down on my bed and waited for the reply.

She texted back ten minutes later and wrote " Do what you feel from the heart, dont ask my do what_ you_ think. Alice x."

One hour went by and I had made my mind up. I was going hunting...


	6. Chapter 6 Shock

**Chapter 6 Shock**

I loved having sleepovers that was why I was having one tonight. I invited Alice, Rose, Jessica and myself. We went to Charlie's house for the party because he was out of town for two days.

We arranged to be at Charlie's for five pm so we could eat together and spend more time with eachother.

I made a small buffet for us all to eat. At five pm sharp they arrived. We went upstairs and spread the sleepingbags out on the floor then came down to eat.

After we eat we talked about babies for a while then walked upstais and got our PJ's on, we then walked back down stairs and started to watch a movie.

While the movie was playing I started to get horrible pains in my stomach.

Suddenly I let out a huge shreek, it was time...

Alice phoned Edward while Jess rang a ambulance. Edward was quicker then the ambulance so we drove off to the hospital. We walked in the room, then I pushed and pushed then finally baby boy came out. I sighed in relief, then I rememberd that I had one more left! I pushed and pushed again and finally it was all over!

Me and Edward named our babies, baby boy was Lucas James Cullen and baby girl (vampire) was Kelsey Tammy Gorgina Cullen. The babies where three weeks premiture; they had to stay in the hospital for three days. When we came out everybody came round to meat our new babies.

Alice loved Kelsey she was always feeding her and helping me with her. Emmett was helping me with Lucas. He loved Lucas but they both loved them both just as much as eachother.

By the time Lucas was five months old he could walk, talk and play. But because Kelsey was a vampire she could do much more. She was hunting with Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper all the time! She could run the same pase as me, feed herself, play and make small dance routines!

They were really smart for their age.


	7. Chapter 7 Hunting

**Chapter 7 Hunting**

Me, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Carlsile, Kelsey and Lucas were going hunting, in the newborns woods. It was risky but latley in our woods nothing was there; not anything! We were starving for blood. It we didn't get some in three days it could be possible that we will dead...

" Mummy, I'm hungry." Lucas wined.

" We all are, dear." I said. " We will be getting food soon." I cried.

We carried on walking, then suddenly Edward had a feeling the newborns were following us. He was right, they were!

I grabbed Lucas and Kelsey and ran at vampire speed, Alice and Rose came with me. Edward, Jasper, Carlsile and Emmett had to distract them.

We ran far then stopped, there was food... We dived into the animal and sucked hard. Alice and Rose stopped drinking for Me, Lucas and Kelsey to drink. I was new at this so I needed a good try. They boys came behind us and pulled us away. We had to get back home. While we were walking home two more animals popped out, we killed them and drink their blood.

When we finally reached home it was time for bed. I slipped Lucas's and Kelsey's P.J.s on and plonked them on their bed. I gave them a huge cuddle and a kiss on the cheek.

" Mummy, will we be safe now? Or will the newborns find us?" Kelsey asked.

" We'll be perfectly fine." I laughed. " C'mon now. Shut your eyes and close them tight, your going to have a really good night, you'll dream about your life so far and then you will wake up fine, and then you will wake up fine." I sang to them both in perfect tune.

" I love you." Lucas told me.

" I love you more." I said. " And you missy." Kelsey giggled with her cute laugh. They closed their eyes and shut them tight, then I slid out of the door.

I walked down the stairs and there stood Edward and Alice with tape across their mouth and hands tied behind their back...


	8. Chapter 8 Danger

**Chapter 8 Danger**

I walked down the stairs and there stood Edward and Alice with tape across their mouth and hands tied behind their back...

" Edward?" I whisperd. He looked up and spotted were I was hiding.

" Go, they will find you, everyone else is upstairs get them out of the house and fast. The people are in the kitchen, they are doctors, they know about us, now go!" Edward declaired. I ran upstairs and woke everyone up. We were all scared; we all packed a small bag each with clothes and etc. I grabbed Kelsey and Lucas then blew Edward a kiss. I jumped out the window and ran into the woods. Then Rose and Emmett followed, then Carlsile and Jasper. We set up camp twelve miles away and had some rest. We all wanted to help them but we couldn't do anything!

We all decided that we had to save them. We made up a plan that I would go back to the house as if I had been out and I was coming home to sleep. Then they would catch me but I would have a knife in my poket and let us free when they were in the kitchen. Simple as pie!

Carlsile came with me but stayed hidden, Rose minded Kelsey and Lucas while this was going on.

I walked in the house and winked to Edward and Alice; they knew we had a plan. Then all of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and tied up near Alice. I looked at them to see if they were hurt, they wern't.

Suddenly a person came out of the kitchen. I looked into their eyes then my mouth dropped open.

" Jacob?" I screamed. " You, you done all this?" I roared.

" Bella, of corse I did. All I have ever wanted was you as my girlfriend. So if I can kill vampire number Edward then that's what I am going to do." Jacob mutterd.

" How could you! You were my friend, one of my best friends, but now, your nothing." I cried.

Jacob walked towards me then grabbed my arm he came forward and started kissing me. I struggled to get away so I kicked him in the shin. He screamed.

Then I took out my knife and cut the rope of my hands. I zoomed over to Alice and yanked the rope off her body. When I was running to Edward two more people walked out of the kitchen. They grabbed Alice then pulled her into the kitchen, I ran to Edward and cut the rope quickly; then they grabbed me too...

They pulled me into the kitchen and started to ask me questions. We had a backup plan incase somthing like this happend. I pulled my phone out of my poket and kept it hidden, I text Carlsile to come make his entrance. He was sure to come.

" How did you become a vampire?" They asked. Suddenly Edward (not really him) popped into my mind and told me not to tell the truth.

" What are you on about, there are no such things as vampires. All I know is that Jacob is a werewolf." I mutterd. Hre popped into my mind again he said ' Lie harder.'

" Where is Alice?" I asked. " Where did you take her?" I asked again.

" Oh just to your room, I know we are bound to find somthing there."

I then realised that the piece of paper with basic infomation on about me was in my draw. They would read it and find out the truth...


	9. Chapter 9 Basic Infomation

**Chapter 9 Basic Infomation**

I had to stop them from finding out the truth about vampires. I tried and tried to get out but I couldn't.

All of the people walked out into the living-room were Edward was; they were going to ask him questions.

I heard a scratching noise on the back door. It was Carlsile. He took the key and opend the door quietly, he then grabbed the knife and undone the rope of my hands.

" Alice is upstairs they are in my room trying to find any infomation to get the truth. Edward is in the living-room getting questioned. I just lied to them and so is Edward, they havn't questioned Alice yet." I chatterd.

" Bella, It's okay, It's going to be okay." Carlsile whisperd. " All I have to do is kill them." Carlsile mutterd.

" But Jacob is one of them." I cried.

" I'm sorry Bella but I will have to kill him too..."

I was scared for Alice and Edward, I didn't mind if I was killed but I would mind if it was somebody I loved. I really wanted to see Kelsey and Lucas incase I died but I couldn't get out of the house yet.

Suddenly Alice and a man came down the stairs so, Carlsile had to hide. I had to protend that I had rope on my hands.

" We've got it!" The man yelled. " We have the truth!" He yelled again.

" You'll never harm us!" Alice roared. " We have children and a lovely family, you can do tests but please don't tell the truth to anyone! You can test me but no-one else who wants to suffer." Alice yelled.

Suddenly I let out a huge shreek; Jacob pressed a sharp knife into my waste. He pushed it in further and further then he yanked it out.

" Edward!" I yelled. " Help me." I began to feel dissy. Edward tried and tried to get out of the rope but he really couldn't.

Suddenly I dropped on the floor and hit my head on the corner of the table, I felt me head and pulled my hand away there in my hand was blood.

I reached out for somthing for my waste I was in compleate pain; I tried to grab the Tea-towel but it was too far. I tried again it felt as if I was closer, I moved forward and grabbed it, just in reach. I placed it onto my waste and applied pressure.

Everything began to turn black, then it turned back to colour this was getting really strange.

" Carlsile?" I wined, " Help me."

I then began to sing my favourite song. ' Can we protend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. '

Then I made a wish, a beautiful wish. I wished for this to never happen that they didn't find out and that my children would be safe and everyone I loved would be safe and sound...


End file.
